Of The Four
by Sarahendipity
Summary: Four young wizards set out to Hogwarts eager to learn, make friends, become powerful or play quidditch for their House. The first year is filled with new and exciting adventures, some more dangerous then they seem. The four young wizards each from a different house must band together to defeat a new professor who is trying to get the kids to join ,Mortem, a dark wizard on the rise.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone, Whether you got sent along by Shadow from Shadowwolf The Ravenclaw or just found this by yourself. Welcome. This is my first fan-faction (Unless you count What Is With The Portal Doors, Which I co-write.) I am going to post to chapters today because the first on just explains stuff.**

Blake Captain was a popular kid among the wizard children at Godric's Hollow. His Mum was Ministry Worker at The Magical Law Enforcement Department and His Dad was an Auror. So, The Captain Family was a very respected family. He often spent most of his time up on a quidditch field playing Keeper. Blake loved being up there. The wind in his dirty-blonde hair, His feet dangling above the ground. His best friend, Luke, cheering when he a really good save. It was his favorite spot to be.

Sophie Smith was a normal kid going to school everyday learning Math, Science, History, and Reading. She dreamed of becoming… well, she didn't know what she wanted yet. That bothered her a lot. Her friends and plentiful acquaintances all knew what they wanted to do but, not her. But, she was patient waiting when it would hit her like lighting what she wanted to do. Sophie had a reputation for being loyal and would even punch a teacher for her friends. She also had a repatation for curliest hair. It went down to stomach and easied into curls like her brown hair easily into a darker brown as it went down.

Avery Catcher was a smart and witty girl. No boy dare got on her wrong side. She enjoyed this power but, didn't have to flaunt it too often because most of the time Avery was in her room with some warm Pumpkin juice and a blanket reading a good book. Her parents both were celebrated journalist and she was the first person to get the latest scoop. She had beautiful light brown hair with streaks on blonde at her roots. It was a few inches below her shoulders and often spread out on her book when she fell asleep reading them. But She wasn't just a book fanatic, She also enjoyed Quidditch and was pretty darn good at Chaser, Another reason boys didn't mess with her. The team with her on it almost always won.

Sylveste Dragoon was a pure-blood thank you very much. He always wanted to be the best of the best. Do everything better than that stupid waste of magic, Zach Kindle. Every kid in the village below his manor he wanted to be better than. He wanted his wispy black hair be a sign of respect not a laughing stock among the kids. The one thing the did help his cause with his bright hazel eyes with the glare of a hawk. His favorite thing to do was probably learn jinxes he couldn't even do yet beacuse of the underages problem. But all that would change once he got his Hogwarts letter.

And obviously one was more surprised than the others when she got her hogwarts letter


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hogwarts Or anything really cool.**

 **Oh and in this part, the story starts to happen. Since that last chapter we were just meeting characters, this one will pick up. Also I might post on normally on Sundays but, chapters can come out any day of the week.**

 **Sophie's POV**

A wizard… A wizard! It made so much sense. That time my bad paper turned from a F to an A, That time my mum tried to straighten my hair but, it made it curlier and that time I saw a creepy looking pub between a bookstore and a music store that I only I could see. Then, it hit me hard, I would have to leave my friends. I hoped wizard kids weren't mean and I hoped Professor Longbottom wouldn't be too, as he would be filling my in on the magical world. He would be coming in a couple of days and they couldn't becoming slower. I was excited but, nervous.

I couldn't tell my friends about Hogwarts. Which really was probably the hardest thing I ever done. I told them that next term I was getting shipped off to an arts academy because I had always had a fondness for the arts but I would be home for a month in the summer. When Professor Longbottom came it was the after school let out and he explained that the wizarding school of Hogwarts has been teaching students for hundreds of years and there are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. He also said that he would be taking them to Diagon Alley. A place where we can by my school supplies. We drove to London which wasn't that far away and we went to that pub that I saw forever ago. My parents said they would stay behind and look at the bookstore next door.

"Right in here" he stated

I follow him into a back courtyard and he tapped some bricks. They opened into a colorful alley filled with everything I could imagine in it.

"We're going to go to Gringotts first to get the money." Professor Longbottom led us to the marble building in the center,with tiny wrinkled people in it.

"Goblins," He said. "Run the bank. You would be mad to try and rob it. Unless you're looking for a piece of a soul." He smiled at himself (thinking, most likely, a joke only he and five wizards would get).

I was about to ask what he meant by that but, a goblin walked up to us and said "Identification."

"Professor Neville Longbottom, escorting Sophie Smith to get Money from The Muggle-born fund and this is my wand." He pulled out a brown stick and did a magic spell with it that caused birds to appear.

"Ok" The goblin grunted.

The trip down to the vaults was _awful_. So many twists and turns. But Professor Longbottom barely blinked through it all. We reached a vault which had the number 652 on it, The goblin opened the vault with his finger. Gold, Silver and Copper coins laid inside the small smelly room. Professor Longbottom grabbed a few of each and said "The gold ones are Galleons, The silver ones are Sickles, and the copper ones are Knuts."

We walked out of Gringotts. Professor Longbottom reread the list and he decided where to go first.

"Let's get your wand first." He walked towards a black store with huge bay window displays. A very old sign read; Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.

As we walked in a middle-aged woman was paying a much older man 7 galleons. She had a son next to her with black wispy hair and hazel eyes with a glare like a hawk. The old man made a note in his journal as he said it out loud "Blackthorn, Dragon Heartstring , Slight bend, and 10 ¾ inches. To Sylveste Dragoon, correct."

The wispy hair boy replied "Yes" in a louder tone than I would have expected him to. The old wizard noticed us.

"And who might this be, Professor Longbottom" he inquired looking at me.

"Sophie Smith, Muggleborn, taking her to buy her things for Hogwarts." Professor Longbottom looked at the boy and said. "Sylveste Dragoon was it. Well, I'm Professor Longbottom. I teach Herbology at Hogwarts. Very pleased to meet you. This is Sophie also starting her first year at Hogwarts."

I said 'Hello' eager to make friends before I started school. He replied very dully in the same tone he had answered the shopkeeper in.

"Well, we don't want to keep you waiting. Sophie needs a wand and we have limited time. Very pleased to meet you, Sylveste." Professor Longbottom motioned me forward with his hand and the shopkeeper spoke.

"My name is Mr. Ollivander. I make wands for wizards and witches to use. Each wand has a core. Here at Ollivander's we use only the best wand cores and those are; Phoenix Feather, Unicorn Hair, and ,as that last boy's was, Dragon Heartstring. Now tell me Miss. Smith, which arm is your wand arm? Which arm you would hold your wand in?"

"I'm right-handed … if that's what you mean." A measuring tape started measuring different parts of my body. Mr. Ollivander came back with a long box and pulled out a wand.

" Hazel, Phoenix Feather, 11 ¾ inches, flexible.''

I waved the wand and a giant bang issued from the wand. I put it down and it became the first of probably 20 wands that Mr. Ollivander said " Didn't fit me.''

Finally , he pulled a wand out of a box and said "English Oak, Unicorn Hair, 12 ½ inches, pliable."

A warmth spread through fingers as if I was putting on a warm glove. "That's it" He said. I had found my wand.

We paid Mr. Ollivander 7 galleons and headed of to the next store Flourish and Blotts, which was a book store. I had brought a brown leather messenger bag, which I put my wand into

The store had all types of books. I reread the list of the ones we needed to get.

 _The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phydilla Spore_

 _Magical Draughts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

 _A Beginner's Guide To Dark Force Protection By_ _Shirley Nimble_

Professor Longbottom yelped in surprised when he looked at the time "Ollivander's set us back… you pick up the books. Any clerk would be happy to help you. After you get those go get your robes fitted at Madam Malkin's and then go pick a pet, Cat or Owl or Toad. I don't suggest toads, they… come loose. I'll get everything else."

I walked over to a clerk but, she was busy so I waited. The other customer also appeared to be going to Hogwarts, again eager to make friends, I introduced myself.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too? " I said "I'm Sophie, I'm new to this whole wizarding thing. Who are you?''

"I'm Avery. It's so nice to meet you. Which Professor did you come here with? I hear muggle borns have to do that."

"Professor Longbottom "

"The Herbology Professor! I hear he was really close with Harry Potter!"

"Who is that?"

"Omg you don't know that is! Well, about thirty years ago, this dark wizard was once on the rise. His name was Voldemort. He went after Harry Potter's parents and him. Voldemort killed his parents, sadly, but couldn't kill Harry. Then, in his 7th year at Hogwarts, Harry managed to kill him."

"Wow!"

"I Know!"

"So, anyways, what house do you want to get into

"Hey I still got to get my robes fitted, Wanna come with?"

Avery smiled and nodded. I knew I had made my first wizard friend. I grabbed the set of books the clerk handed me and I put them in my bag laughing with my new friend.

 **I'm sorry anyone who reads this that it is a little bit late. I had a Lacrosse game and my mom forced me to read 200 pages of a book. No writing until then. But I think I just grounded for talking back so… I realize the last chapter had loads of grammar errors. So again Sorry!**


End file.
